Twilight 25: Round Seven
by JennaReads
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles featuring mostly Edward and Bella. Unrelated bits using the Twi25 prompts. Ratings are indicated within, but I tend to write mostly M-rated pieces.
1. Prompt 1 - Blood is thicker than water

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Blood is thicker than water.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: K

Beta: Tiff with Emergency Beta Services

(But any errors are my own, 'cause I can be stubborn and can't resist tweaking.)

* * *

"Look away."

She shook her head. "It's not right."

"It doesn't-"

"It _does_ matter. He's your brother, Edward."

"Immaterial."

Bella rolled her eyes, but before she could continue, he shoved his hand into her hair and forced her to meet his gaze. "Yes, we share the same blood. This rift will pass."

His hand tightened in her hair, his eyes closed and he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. The bond between them sharpened, pulled taut, uncompromising. "But you, sweet Bella...Blood is not thicker than water...for you, only you, make my blood sing. You are my everything."


	2. Prompt 2 - Tis better to have loved

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 'Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Tiff with Emergency Beta Services (But any errors are my own, 'cause I can be stubborn and can't resist tweaking.)

* * *

Moonlight pooled at the foot of the bed. My gaze lingered there, tracing it's inevitable movement as the night passed. I glanced down, savored the glow on her pale cheeks, the glistening light illuminating the auburn of her hair. I stroked the delicate curve of her shoulder. Her breath feathered warmly over my chest, sweet, erotic, beguiling. I memorized this moment, pulled the knowledge of our love deep. In another moment it would be gone; I would be gone. After a hundred years, I'd found love. I clenched my eyes closed, knowing that yes, it was better to have loved...


	3. Prompt 3 - Good things come

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Good things come to those who wait.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: K

Beta: Tiff with Emergency Beta Services

(But any errors are my own, 'cause I can be stubborn and can't resist tweaking.)

* * *

"Please..."

Edward shifted, and she swore she felt his grin against her bare belly. "Patience, my Bella."

Her hands fisted in the sheets. Her pulse pounded; desire curled within her, unrelenting.

He hooked a finger at the hip of her panties. Eagerly arching up as he tugged them down her legs, she reached for him, but he pushed his shoulders between her legs. She groaned, tormented.

He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh. "Good things come-"

She tore her fist from the sheet, gripped his hair and glared down at him. "No more waiting!"


	4. Prompt 4 - Do as I say, not as I do

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Do as I say, not as I do.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: K

Beta: Max with Sparkly Red Pen

* * *

"You know, Alice, not everyone wants to dress like a rabid Gothic fairy princess."

Alice gasped, her perfectly plucked brows disappearing beneath her dark hair. For a moment Bella thought she'd distracted her friend, but then Alice's eyes sharpened. "Gothic would be expecting way too much. Do as I say, not as I do." She motioned to Bella's jeans. "Only you would think it's okay to walk around in ratty jeans."

"Holes aren't stylish?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Only the right kind."

"There are right kind of holes?" Bella sank onto the side of the bed. "Fine. Fix me."


	5. Prompt 5 - No pain, no gain

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: No Pain, no gain.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Max with The Sparkly Red Pen

* * *

Bella checked the tension of the ropes binding Edward's hands behind the chair, before moving to stand between his outstretched legs. Bare chested and clad in dark gray trousers, he made her pulse skip and the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "Ropes okay?"

He sighed, wickedness glinting in his eyes. "You don't ask if your captive's okay, Bella."

She chewed her lip. "I do like having you at my mercy." She grew bold and straddled his lap. "But I don't want you to have rope burn."

He angled up for a kiss. "No pain, no gain."


	6. Prompt 6 - Don't bite the hand that feed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Don't bite the hand that feeds you.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Max with The Sparkly Red Pen

* * *

Edward sat the plate of orange slices on the table, settling in his chair. He held up a slice of orange. She eyed it, then his smirk, and rolled her eyes. He slipped the slice between her parted lips. Sucking on the pulp, her eyes held his darkening green ones. Only Edward would find sucking oranges sexy. He held a second up and she leaned closer, letting her robe gape. His eyes darted down, then back up and Bella savored his sharp inhalation. She flicked her tongue out over his fingers holding the slice, knowing desire burned in her eyes.


	7. Prompt 7 - Fools rush in where angels

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella fastened the clip to her garter, inhaled a deep, steadying breath and avoided looking in the mirror. She'd lose her nerve in a heartbeat if she saw herself in the revealing bits of lace. The feverish sounds of Edward pounding away at the piano reverberated down the hall, signaling his mood with intimidating clarity.

Straightening her shoulders, she stepped into the hall. She'd angered him with her refusal tonight.

He'd see the lingerie as a ploy to pacify him, she thought, pausing at his door.

She chewed her lower lip, squeezed her fingers into a fist, then pushed through.


	8. Prompt 8 - Youth is wasted on the young

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Youth is wasted on the young.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

_Youth before beauty..._

Esme scratched out the words.

_To the young go the..._

Shaking her head, she dragged her pen across the unfinished thought.

Motion outside her window caught her eye. Bella streaked across the lawn, Edward in pursuit. She stopped, hand poised on her car door, Edward speaking at the back of her head. Bella's chin tilted up, she yanked open the car door, flinging herself inside.

Edward jerked around before striding back into the house.

Drama.

Esme heard her son stomp up the stairs to his bedroom and picked up her pen.

_Youth is wasted on the young._


	9. Prompt 9 - Practice makes perfect

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Practice makes perfect.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella fisted her fingers around the velvet bands connecting her to the headboard. She arched up, back bowing off the bed, shuddering as she struggled to inhale her next breath.

"No, no, lover." Edward's breath heated the skin beneath her ear, his husky, amused tone raising goose pimples. "Try to resist the temptation."

She tugged her lip between her teeth, focused on the sounds of him shifting lower, her vision obscured by another velvet band. Today's lesson: Delayed orgasm.

Teeth nipped the quivering skin just below her belly button. "We must try again, it seems. Practice makes perfect, after all."


	10. Prompt 10 - Curiosity killed the cat

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Curiosity killed the cat.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Edward could hear the voice in his mind, but still tugged Bella's lingerie drawer open. He looked over his shoulder, but could hear Bella fussing in the kitchen.

Last night he'd come in just as she closed the drawer. She'd seemed pensive the rest of the night. His girl was always smiling. If something was dragging her down, he would get to the bottom of it ASAP.

He felt around the drawer until his hand grasped a small unfamiliar jewelry box. He flipped it open, gazed down at a staggeringly ostentatious ruby bracelet.

What the fuck?


	11. Prompt 11 - When life gives you lemons

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Rose

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella slammed the pitcher down. She struggled to keep the sarcasm out of her tone, but didn't guard her words. "Done with this sob fest yet, Rose?"

Her friend tilted her head up, blinking back more tears. She even cried prettily. "This is an unmitigated disaster, Bella."

"No, it's an inconvenience."

Rose loosed another belly-deep sob, throwing herself onto the counter-top and Bella concentrated on not rolling her eyes. "Stop fixating on what he did and start figuring out how to get even."

She poured them both a glass of lemonade. "You know what they say...when life gives you lemons..."


	12. Prompt 12 - Once bitten, twice shy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Once bitten, twice shy.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Alice

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

"It's gonna hurt!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

Bella chewed her lower lip nervously. The first strip hurt like nothing she'd ever imagined. "Alice..."

"A quick yank-"

"I don't know if I can go through with this."

"Just think. Tomorrow, Edward can kiss it better."

Bella looked away from the dark-haired fiend kneeling between her legs. He'd better do more than kiss her for all this effort. "Guess it would be funny to have only half a bikini wax."

"He'd be sure to notice."

This time it was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "Ya think?"


	13. Prompt 13 - The grass is always greener

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: The grass is always greener on the other side.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like had I made different choices, taken a different path. But then I look into my man's dark green eyes. See the desire and devotion burning as fierce today as it did when we first came together. Others may have chosen that simpler path, found greater rewards, an easier life. But when he pressed a reverent kiss to the curve of my neck, when I felt the heat of his love brand me soul-deep...I knew no regret. They could keep their riches and easy life. My life held me in his arms.


	14. Prompt 15 - Fight fire with fire

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Fight fire with fire

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella thought she herself clever. Wearing little nothing pieces of silk and lace as she sauntered into the kitchen for coffee. Taunting him with flashes of skin until he caved, tossed her over his shoulder and returned them to the bedroom.

But today, she'd get a taste of her own medicine. He knew her kryptonite. He tugged the knotted towel lower on his hips, leaned against the counter, and snagged Bella's gaze as she turned the corner. The heat of his lust burned hotly in his eyes. Her lips parted and he caught the hitch in her breathing. "Morning, baby."


	15. Prompt 16 - Mind over matter

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Mind over matter.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Edward focused on the freshman quarterback he'd been paired with. He ran toward him, prepared to release the ball, when a bouncing brunette pony tail broke his concentration. He released the ball, watched it fly over the freshman's shoulder.

"Fuck." He started backpedaling, the drill inherent, simple, as he prepared to catch the freshman's return throw. But his gaze kept trying to drift to the girl jogging the track. _Bella._

At the last second, he lurched back to the drill, snatching the ball to his chest. He reversed again, charging toward the freshman. _Focus, Cullen. Focus on the fucking ball._


	16. Prompt 17 - To err is human to forgive

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: To err is human; to forgive, divine

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Alice

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

"They were peep toes, Alice. Peep toes!"

Alice dragged her hand across her damp cheek, smearing blackened mascara tears. "I know."

"Plum purple peep toes."

"The prettiest shade of plum ever, too."

Bella sighed, lifting the mud-stained shoes higher between them. "Cost a fortune, you know."

"I do know. I'm so sorry. The parking lot was dark outside the club and I didn't see the damn pot hole-"

"Until too late." Bella tossed the ruined shoes into the trash. "You'll have to buy me two more pair to replace these. That's the only way I can forgive you."

"Naturally."


	17. Prompt 18 - Patience is a virtue

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Patience is a virtue.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

"I just need to kiss you right here."

Edward shifted restlessly. Bella hovered over him, her hair trailing a silken path of torture across his chest as she laved kisses along his pecs, down to his abs.

Her hands braced next to his hips. She slipped lower, her gaze holding his. "And I need to kiss you here." Her lips pressed to the skin just below his navel.

"Fuck." Impatience roughened his voice, but she ignored him, pulling against his grip in her hair and lowering herself between his outspread legs. "One more kiss, Edward, and I'll reward your patience."


	18. Prompt 19 - Out of sight, out of mind

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Out of sight, out of mind.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Rose/Royce/AnonGirl

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Royce passed through the door, listened as Rose flipped the lock behind him. As he started toward the dorm elevator, a girl slipped out of one of the rooms and headed in the same direction. She wore a mini, knee-high boots, and a top that ended just below her bra strap. Or, he corrected as he faced her in the elevator, would have stopped there had she been wearing a bra.

She returned his once-over with a quirked brow, shifting into a pose that shoved her tits out. "You're Rose's boyfriend," she said in challenge.

"You see Rose right now?"


	19. Prompt 20 - The bigger they are

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Edward/Emmett/Charlie

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Edward stood next to Emmett as Charlie revved the chainsaw.

"That's a big fuckin' tree, Charlie."

Edward nodded even as the sheriff ignored Emmett.

"How do you know where it's going to fall?"

"Boy, get your ass over here."

Emmett rushed to do as Charlie bid while the older man muttered about city boys. Edward was going to have to offer to help, too. No way would he let Emmett show him up to Bella's dad. But then his brother yelped, falling backwards onto his ass.

"What?" Charlie barked.

"I think I got a piece of bark in my finger!"


	20. Prompt 21 - Two's company

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Two's company, three's a crowd.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Alice

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

"Has he asked for that?" Bella leaned into the mirror as she reapplied her gloss.

"No," Alice answered.

"Do you think he will?"

Her friend tilted her head, considering. "If he thought I wanted it, he probably would. But he knows it's a hard limit for me."

Bella sneered. "Freakin' Fifty Shades."

"Well, you now what I mean." She turned away from the mirror and faced Bella. "I'm a selfish girl, Bells, we both know that. Jasper knows that, too."

"I figured it was sorta standard in that world."

"Love my Jasper, but three's a crowd, no matter what world."


	21. Prompt 22 - Ignorance is bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: Ignorance is bliss.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella tugged on a shirt, spearing a look at Edward as he leaned against her desk. "I don't want to know."

He shoved away from the desk, crossed the room and trapped her in his arms. She resisted until his hold tightened. "It's shoved in your face all the-"

"I'll deal."

His hand smoothed over her back, up into her hair. He dipped down to whisper in her ear. "You're the only-"

She snuggled closer, gripping the back of his jersey. "I don't want to know. I began with you; you began with me. I'll keep my ignorance."


	22. Prompt 23 - The road to hell

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

He heard her sob, heard her breath soughing in and out of her chest in painful heaves. Heard the rustle and crack of leaves as she curled into the underbrush, reaching for a comfort she would not find.

He dug his hand into his own chest, desperate to shove down the agonizing pressure clawing him from the inside out. He crashed through the forest, putting more distance between them, feeling their connection tighten, pull and finally tear.

His intentions were honorable. The pain clawed loose and a fissure opened wide. But could he survive the hell of being without her?


	23. Prompt 24 - The darkest hour is just bef

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: The darkest hour is just before dawn.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Bella

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Bella snapped awake.

She lay in a bed not her own.

She cracked her eyes, stared at the stranger sleeping beside her.

She eased cautiously onto her back, felt the suffocating weight of her unfamiliar surroundings press into her. Clenching her eyes closed, she fought guilty tears, and counted slowly to ten. Emotions subdued, she snaked sideways off his bed. She avoided looking his way, scraped trembling fingers along the floor until she found something to cover her nakedness, then bolted outside. But as fast as she moved in the darkness, she couldn't escape the encroaching, condemning fingers of dawn.


	24. Prompt 25 - If at first you don't succee

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

Edward's grip tightened around the rope connecting him to the PAC 750Xl jumpship. The heavy drone of the engine numbed his senses, even as his pulse hammered. He shot a look at Jasper bobbing his head to a rhythm only he could hear. He knocked his shoulder to get his attention. "We really doing this?"

Jas gave a thumb's up. The hatch opened and suddenly they were looking out at the Washington skyline. The line of skydivers shifted, preparing to jump.

Jas knocked his shoulder this time. Edward read his lips. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!"


	25. Prompt 14 - A chain is only as strong as

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link.

Pen Name: Jenna Reads

Pairing/Characters: Edward

Rating: M

Beta: Unbeta'd

* * *

"She's the answer."

Edward grimaced, glad the man on the other end of the call couldn't see him. "I don't think-"

A hard voice interrupted. "No, you don't. I do. And I'm telling you, she's the weakest link."

"I think I can get the information you're looking for with a little more time after hours-"

"Yeah, spend your after hours in her pants. She knows. Fuck her good, she spill her secrets." The disembodied voice laughed derisively. "Not like this would be the first time, Cullen."

Edward squeezed his eyes closed. Just the first time it would matter.


End file.
